The Devils in Pink
by Nirianne
Summary: AU – The Devils in Pink—Lightning and Serah Farron—are self-proclaimed goddesses of their school, causing misery to anybody who dared to cross them. Lightning's next victim is the school nerd. Setting her sights on her target, will she succeed in breaking him or is it time the bully gets a taste of her own medicine? R&R!


**A/N: **Hello everybody! I hope you're all doing okay! This story was inspired by a dream I had some time ago and I thought it would be fun to write it out. I wanted to see if it's possible to portray my favorite heroine to be someone you can truly hate, simply by her actions and hurtful words. This is just my fun, messed up experiment to see you guys' reactions, that's all, lol.

The stories will be short, just so you know. And people in here are all teenagers… ah, teenage angst. So yeah. Oh and people may seem OOC (since this is the intention of an AU). Everything will be slightly different from I usually write as it's a little more… _raw_ per se.

And by the way, this is a high school story. Why? Because I feel like a cliché, that's why! So expect a lot of messed up things in here… Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU – The Devils in Pink—Lightning and Serah Farron—are self-proclaimed goddesses of their school, causing misery to anybody who dared to cross them. Lightning's next victim is the school nerd. Setting her sights on her target, will she succeed in breaking him or is it time the bully gets a taste of her own medicine?

* * *

**The Devils in Pink –Part 1–**

"**Cough up everything you have, squirt!**"

The young boy released a loud whimper feeling the back of his head forcefully collide against the metallic locker. Hearing several verbal threats, he stopped moving once fingers successfully fished out his wallet. Releasing the boy on the floor, he was shaken and terrified, watching his attackers plow through his wallet. The attackers made snide comments about his ID picture, followed by tossing out burger receipts and treasured family photographs. Hitting the jackpot, smirks appeared on their lips. Tossing the damaged leather wallet aside, the attackers hovered over him with fingers counting the bills.

"Nine-hundred and four Gil," The voice said. A pair of blue eyes stared daggers at the frightened boy. "For a poor kid, you sure have money,"

The spoken voice was cold and intimidating. So intimidating, the younger boy was unable to swallow a ball of saliva that was firmly lodged in his throat.

"We're done here. Let's go before he shits his pants."

A giggle followed. "Totally."

Watching the attackers leave, he quickly reached out to his wallet and cradled it tight to his chest. This was probably the fifth time he was burgled by The Devils in Pink. Running their manicured nails across the line of unguarded lockers, the Pink Devils marched forward without a damn in the world. Those who happened to be in their way were shoved aside without care. Why should they care? They _owned_ this school. Everybody was inferior and weak. And the devils? Well, they considered themselves as goddesses.

Slicing through the group of chatty girls, the devils commented on a girl's accessories; it was _so _last year. Who wears plaid patterned scarves to school anyway? Look at it, even the material was synthetic and cheap. Typical. Hearing one of the girls whimper, the devils merely smirked. Ah, it was great being the school bullies. Nobody was unable to lay a finger on them thanks to daddy dear who was the school president. What was there to be afraid about? Everybody feared them. Did it matter? The Farrons were straight A students with F-rated rotten attitudes. Even the teachers, the poor, poor pathetic teachers were powerless to do anything. Simply put: They were _untouchable_.

Storming into class an hour and fifty minutes late, the younger Farron walked to her seat and sat comfortably, with a devious smirk knitted on her lips. The teacher was about to pull out the detention slip but was unable to; the detention slips were _missing_. The teacher's eyes shot to the Farron in question. His eyes locked onto several pieces of paper pinched between her fingers. Simply smiling, Serah tore the paper in half and let the carnage rain on the floor. The students around Serah tensed.

"Is there something wrong, teacher?" Serah sung sweetly. "Have I interrupted your lecture? Please, do continue. I'm sure what you have to teach is very important,"

Serah smiled. Tensely gripping onto the whiteboard marker, the teacher swallowed hard at the devil. Sensing her deadly glare, the teacher turned his attention back to the whiteboard and continued the lecture with trembling fingers.

* * *

The elder Farron, Lightning, decided to skip class altogether, searching for the next soul to torment. She had already 'borrowed' money from the Estheim kid yet somehow, she wasn't satisfied with just that. Mumbling under her breath, Lightning turned the corner before she forcefully collided with someone.

"**The fuck!**" A curse shot out of her mouth at the person now on the ground, surrounded by books and pencils. "**Watch it, you little twat!**"

"I-I'm sorry," The young girl with azure hair apologized and scrambled to pick up her belongings.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. Who would have thought it was the new girl. Yeul… Yeul—insignificant something… something was her name. Watching the girl gather her belongings, Lightning had already established she didn't like this _Yeul_. Beyond clumsy and snail-paced, pencils continued to roll off the books she held against her flat chest. Annoyed by the sounds of pencils raining on the floor, Lightning had enough.

Placing her hands on her hips, Lightning flatly commented, "Geez, you're probably the world's slowest girl… What are you? Some sort of slug?"

"I'm sorry! I'll get out of your way!"

When Yeul was about to reach for a pencil, Lightning kicked it away from her fingers. The pencil bounced off the wall and continued to roll further down the hallway. The girl's eyes enlarged to the size of oranges. Her innocent green eyes shot up at Lightning who merely shrugged and stepped over her hand. Yeul's incompetence annoyed her. Turning a corner, Lightning came to a sudden halt when her ears picked up a man's voice that materialized out of nowhere. Slightly interested, she glued her back against the wall and poked her head from the corner. There was a senior crouching down next to the slug, helping her gather her belongings. Rolling her eyes, it was none other than goody two-shoes, Ballad. He too, was the new kid on the (chopping) block.

Locking her eyes on Ballad, she observed him neatly piling up Yeul's books before giving it to the girl. What the hell was he doing? Was he also arranging her pencils from sharpened to blunt? Watching Yeul generously thank him with that ugly smile of hers, she quickly darted down the hallway to her next class. Standing alone in the hallway, Ballad merely adjusted those thick, loser-like black glasses before he returned from the classroom he came from.

_What a bunch of losers._ Lightning thought bitterly. _How the hell did these two get accepted in my school?_

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her. She had found a new victim and Ballad perfectly fit the bill: Well, Yeul seemed to be a great candidate too. Ugly, clumsy and seemed perfectly naive, Yeul was the _perfect_ fodder for Serah. As for Lightning, she decided she was going to torment Ballad for the simple sake of amusement. He seemed to be a harmless, useful nerd that didn't seem like the type to fight back. He was _perfect._

A sly grin appeared on her cherry pink lips. Since it was the start of the school year, Lightning made it her personal mission to make his life a living hell and use the hell out of him. After all, rumors suggested he was all brain and no brawn. Excellent. Lightning mentally appointed him to be her personal homework and project manager because why not? She was too cool for school.

Well, setting her plan into motion, she might as well do the 'nice thing' and introduce herself as the school's goddess. Smirking, they were going to share a very, _very_ special relationship for the rest of the doomed school year.


End file.
